The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act I
Video Intro Dancers with giant balloons, gazing balls and futuristic costumes perform on the stage as a colorful video on the screen is projected with the captions "Are You Ready?" and some from the ArtRave tour poster and lyrics from the songs from ARTPOP repeatingly with Rave music being played containing excerpts from "ARTPOP". Near the end, just before Gaga rises from the stage, a pre-recorded message says "Now, Lady Gaga". 5-4-14 Video Intro - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg Band ARTPOP Intro The Rave music is faded with an 'ARTPOP' Instumental intro played by the band, as Gaga raises in the stage. Bubbles are projected in the screen and the Castle. "ARTPOP" The show begins with the title track, "ARTPOP". Gaga emerges from the stage wearing a leotard with the Jeff Koons ball on it and wearing angel wings. After an instrumental intro, she performs "ARTPOP" on the main stage and on the runways, playing the piano at the second chorus. At the start of the third verse, she removes her angel wings. 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 004.jpg|1 5-4-14 ARTPOP - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg Fashion #Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4th, 2014 - present.) "G.U.Y." After "ARTPOP", Gaga sings "G.U.Y." on the stage and the runways. The song is performed with choreography from the video, except for the during the third verse. At that time, one male dancer picks up Gaga and holds her while she sings. 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg|1 5-4-14 G.U.Y. - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg artRave-in-San-Diego-2.jpg Fashion #Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4th, 2014 - present.) *Dancers are wearing customized Paige Denim by Jeff Fender Studio. "Donatella" Gaga transitions directly into singing "Donatella" after "G.U.Y." ends. Gaga performs only a shortened version, singing only the first and second verses and 2 choruses. After the second chorus, Gaga disappears into the structure on the main stage to change outfits. While her male dancers dance to the music break after the bridge. 5-4-14 Donatella - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-4-14 Donatella - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg Fashion 1. Angel wings leotard outfit by Atelier Versace: (May 4th, 2014 - present.) Fashion Intro The song's intro is extended, giving Gaga more time to talk with the audience while walking to the piano. A video is also played on the screen in the background. As she approaches the piano, the music moves to the bridge and goes back to the beginning, starting the song. It was removed from the setlist on June 26, 2014. 5-4-14 Fashion Intro - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-13-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|2 Fashion # Angel wings leotard outfit (without cloak) by Atelier Versace: (May 4th, 2014 - May 8th, 2014.) # Angel wings leotard outfit (with clear cloak) by Atelier Versace: (May 10th, 2014 - June 3th, 2014.) "Fashion!" She starts singing "Fashion!" on the piano. Then, towards the end of the song, Gaga walks down the edge of the runway and walks down to a part near the piano and is lowered down quickly under the stage for an outfit change as the band plays the remaining part of the song. Starting May 10, 2014, Gaga began wearing a clear cloak-type attachment to the angel wings leotard. It was removed from the setlist on June 26, 2014. 5-4-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-13-14 Fashion - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|2 5-12-14 Fashion! artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 001.jpg 5-12-14 Fashion! artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball 002.jpg Fashion # Angel wings leotard outfit (without cloak) by Atelier Versace: (May 4th, 2014 - May 8th, 2014.) # Angel wings leotard outfit (with clear cloak) by Atelier Versace: (May 10th, 2014 - June 3th, 2014.) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball